kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking Mammoth
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = |affiliation = Kamen Rider Zerone |season = Kamen Rider Zerone |firstepisode = Rising Rider (Satellite Form) Poisonous Rise (Hercules Unit version) Breaking Your Fate (Zerone version) |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Zerone) |image2 = }} Breaking Mammoth is a mech created by Elliott Industries and incorporated into Elle with the ability to detach and travel to Earth while the satellite's core remains in orbit. It was originally designed by the previous president, Sheamus Elliott, for use in large-scale rescue operations, but was later re-purposed for use by Kamen Rider Zerone in battle. It is summoned by the Breaking Mammoth SD Programmer. The Hercules Unit are a series of giant robots jointly developed by Moirai Enterprises and R.I.S.T. to remotely shut down large groups of Humandroids in its vicinity. Breaking Mammoth Breaking Mammoth normally appears as Elle's propulsion system and solar panels. Once Zerone scans the Breaking Mammoth SD Programmer on the SDecoder, it detached from Zea's core and transforms into its jet form before being teleported to Zerone's location. Once the key is inserted into the Driver, it teleports Zerone into its cockpit and transforms into its armor form, completing the transformation. Hercules Unit *''to be added'' Design Breaking Mammoth is made of the following parts: *'Mammoth Head' - The head unit. **'Mammoth Antenna' - The transmission antenna. Allows Zerone to communicate with Elle. **'Mammoth Signal' - The red unit located between the eyes. Just as a Hercules Unit, the signal can connect to multiple Humandroids and can shut them down by the user's command. **'Mammoth Eyes' - The red eye units. *'Mammoth Body' - The core body of Breaking Mammoth. It also contains the cockpit for Breaking Mammoth, in which where Zerone can carry out multiple types of rescue operations in need be. **'Tusk Slicers' - The 'tusks'/scythe units stored on the Mammoth Body. Thanks to special inbuilt chains, it can be used as a towing anchor or as tools for aircraft repair operations. By separating them from their electromagnetic joint connections, the Tusk Slicers can be used as handheld weapons or tools that can dismantle large structures with ease. *'Mammoth Scanners' - The shoulders. A sensory device is located within the shoulder units that can detect light, ultrasonic waves, infrared, geomagnetism, etc. and essentially makes full use of os Elle's satellite equipment, radars and hearing equipment. *'Mammoth Arms' - The arms. The hydrologics within the arms allow Breaking Mammoth to lift multiple tons of debris and the like. **'Press Holders' - The containment units for the Mammoth Pressers located on the forearms. When the pressers are disconnected, they are controlled through the tractor beams within the holders. **'Mammoth Pressers' - The shields on the arms that take the form of gigantic replicas of the Breaking Mammoth SD Programmer. They can be used to block/diverge landslides. By attaching the Mammoth Pressers to the legs, Breaking Mammoth can perform a special manoeuvre that maximises the weight and size of the Mammoth Pressers (seen during the Breaking Zerone Impact finishing move). *'Press Hands' - The hand units. It can demonstrate a maximum punching force of 25.2 tons. The Press Hands can be used in operations that require large machinery such as shovel machines and can do such operations with ease, increasing the success rate of rescue operations. *'Mammoth Legs' - The legs. It's posture control system adapts an operating system that controls Breaking Mammoth's linear actuator drives to adjust and stabilise the heavy machine's balance. The left and right shins house power units that supply all off Breaking Mammoth's power. They have jet engines (which work within and out of the atmosphere) that allow Breaking Mammoth to reach up to Mach 7 within the atmosphere when in jet form. *'Press Feet' - The feet. The claws on the tips are made of a special metal alloy, which has the processing capabilities of six bulldozers, allowing Breaking Mammoth to perform walking operations on any road surface regardless of the road's condition. In jet form, the Press Feet also function as a jet engine injection port. *'Mammoth Nosecone' - Jet Form's 'nosecone'. It is composed of special metal alloy. A special field generator is installed inside, improving the structural integrity Breaking Mammtoh requires when it is transformed into quantum particles by Elle. The Mammoth Nosecone suppresses sonic booms during high-speed flight, increasing speed and minimising the potential impacts caused by resulting shockwaves. In Mecha Form, the Mammoth Nosecone is located on the back. History *''to be added'' Users *Kamen Rider Zerone (Zerone Episodes 9) KR01-Zero-Onebreakingmammoth.png|Zerone Breaking Mammoth SD Programmer KR01-Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key.png|Breaking Mammoth SD Programmer KR01-Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key (Open).png|Breaking Mammoth SD Programmer (Opened) Finishers *'Breaking Zerone Impact': Zerone launches one of the Mammoth Pressers on its arm into the air, followed by it projecting a larger energy construct of itself. He then leaps into the air and lands on the presser before using it to crush the enemy beneath him. Notes *''to be added'' Appearances *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Zerone Category:Allies Category:Elliott Industries Category:Arsenal (Zerone)